


This Changes Everything

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s01e14 The Night Lila Died, Episode: s01e15 It's All My Fault, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver looks down at his empty plate, and runs his fork around to pick up the small bits of food left. He’d known this was coming. “Look Connor,” he forces himself to look Connor in the eye for this. This is too important. “You don’t have to stay. I know—” Connor’s opened his mouth but Oliver just holds up a hand, silently pleading to be allowed to finish. “I know we were on kind of rocky ground before and we were just sort of getting back together. And this—this changes everything. And I just want—if you need—I don’t want to—” Oliver swallows down the rambling mess on the tip of his tongue. “I just want you to know that I don’t expect you to stay. This is big and changes everything. I’m not—I’m not asking you to hold my hand through it all. I just want you to know that I don’t expect you to stay.”</p><p>+</p><p>A post-finale Coliver ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Jules xoxo
> 
> Note: This contains spoilers for the finale. Read with caution if you haven't seen 1x14 and 1x15 yet.

Oliver isn’t sure what time it is when he wakes. It’s still pitch black out and he’s burrowed under blankets and curled up next to Connor. The glow of a phone is the only light in the room and he squints to see what Connor is looking up so late. Without his glasses it’s hard to make out but is that—

“Are you on Wikipedia?”

Connor locks the phone and tosses it, screen down, on the comforter. “No,” he says, guiltily. “Maybe. Just—just looking up some stuff.”

“This isn’t some piece of trivia or settling some bar fight.” Oliver mumbles into the dark. “This is—this is—” _My life._ “This is more important.”

“I know.” Connor snuggles closer and reaches up to wipe Oliver's cheek. Oliver didn’t realize he was crying. How can he still have tears left to cry?

“You don’t get information about this from Wikipedia,” he whispers, sternly, through the few tears silently falling down.. “You get information from doctors.”

“I know.” Connor pulls Oliver close until Oliver’s face is nestled in Connor’s chest. “When are you going to the doctor?”

“I have to go again tomorrow morning.” Oliver knows he just woke up but he’s suddenly tired again. “Or is it this morning?” He lifts his head to squint at the clock. “What time is it?”

“3:30.”

“Then it’s this morning.”

Connor shifts a little, pulling back slightly so they are still wrapped close but also eye-to-eye. “Would it—do you want—can I come?”

“You want to come?”

Connor nods. “It that’s okay with you?”

“What about Annalise and class and court and all that?”

“I can skip a day.” Connor reaches up a hand to cup Oliver’s cheek and then brushes it back through his hair. “This— _you_ are more important.”

Oliver’s a little stunned. He’d hoped Connor would consider going with him but didn’t really think it would happen and certainly wasn’t going to ask. “I’d like that. I’d like if you came with me.”

“Good.” Connor pulls them flush again and they relax into each other. “Hey,” Connor whispers a little later. “Are you hungry?” Oliver shakes his head; he can’t think about food right now. “Okay but when’s the last time you ate?”

“Um—” He honestly can’t remember. There was half a chicken salad sandwich for lunch but it mostly just made him nauseous while he waited for the phone call from the clinic.

“Come on.” Connor sits up, throwing off the covers and standing up. He reaches down to pull Oliver across and out of the bed too. “I’m making dinner.”

While sweet, Connor’s culinary skills are less than impressive, “Don’t you have anything that just needs to be microwaved?” Eventually though, he finds some eggs and cheese, a few peppers and some leftover mushrooms, and whips them up omelets.

“See?” Connor says with a smirk, placing the hot omelet down in front of Oliver. “And you were worried we were going to starve.”

“I wasn’t worried we’d starve. I was worried you were going to burn down my kitchen.”

Connor smiles, good-naturedly at Oliver’s teasing. “Yee of little faith, Ollie.” He reaches in a drawer to pull out two forks, brandishing one in front of Oliver. “Now eat up.”

They’re silent as they eat. When Oliver wolfs his down, Connor is pretty sure he didn’t even stop to chew it, Connor slides the other half of his onto Oliver’s plate.

“Sorry,” Oliver says sheepishly. “Hungrier than I thought.”

Connor just smiles, understanding, at that and gets up to scrub the pan. Hands deep in soapy water, he finally works up the nerve. “Is there anyone you want to call? Like your mom or friends or someone?”

Oliver looks down at his empty plate, and runs his fork around to pick up the small bits of food left. He’d known this was coming. “Look Connor,” he forces himself to look Connor in the eye for this. This is too important. “You don’t have to stay. I know—” Connor’s opened his mouth but Oliver just holds up a hand, silently pleading to be allowed to finish. “I know we were on kind of rocky ground before and we were just sort of getting back together. And this—this changes everything. And I just want—if you need—I don’t want to—” Oliver swallows down the rambling mess on the tip of his tongue. “I just want you to know that I don’t expect you to stay. This is big and changes everything. I’m not—I’m not asking you to hold my hand through it all. I just want you to know that I don’t expect you to stay.”

Connor stands there, stunned with is hands covered in dish soap. “I meant that I could go with you or be on the call or whatever if you needed support when you told them. Jesus Oliver.” He takes his hands out and shakes them twice over the sink before reaching for a towel. “I wasn’t asking 'cause I wanted to bail.”

“Oh,” Oliver mumbles dumbly. “Well, what I said still stands. I don’t expect anything. If you want to get out, I’m not holding you here.”

Tossing the towel on the counter, Connor walks around to stand next to Oliver’s chair. He reaches down to cradle Oliver’s face and kisses his forehead. “Look. I’m not saying this isn’t going to be—that I’m not—I don’t expect to be perfect about this. And I don’t think either of us is in the mindset to make—I don’t know—declarations or anything right now.” He rubs a thumb over Oliver’s cheek. “I think it might be best if we just take this one day at a time right now. And today, we’re together.”

“Okay.” Oliver nods. “That sounds—that sounds good.”

“We’re also going to be together tomorrow because we promised Michaela we’d take her out.”

Oliver nods.

“And then next week when my mom is coming in. We’re together then because she wants to meet you.”

Another nod.

“And then this spring when my sister invited us to her lake house for the week. We’re going to be together then.”

Another nod. “Connor, I—”

“And then for the 4th in the summer. Friend of mine from college always hosts this amazing weekend at his parent’s house in Martha’s Vineyard. Have you ever been to Martha’s Vineyard? Doesn’t matter, we’re going to be together then too.”

“Connor stop.” Oliver holds up a hand with a wobbly smile on his face, holding back more tears threatening to fall. “Just stop. I get it.” He reaches down to hold both of Connor’s hands in his and kisses Connor's knuckles. “I get it. We’re together”

“Together.” Connor echoes as he tilts Oliver's face up for a kiss that is gentle and sweet and sure. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
